


Dry

by Amarylissa



Series: Moments of Enlightenment [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 17:02:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/700605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amarylissa/pseuds/Amarylissa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny's home alone</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dry

**Author's Note:**

> For 1 Million Words WOTD prompt Abstain.

Danny had not found life easy since the divorce, but his sex life had been the least of his concerns. Moving from Jersey to Hawaii, starting a new job, finding a place to live, and getting time with Grace all came way up his list of priorities. But with time, everything settled down. The new job at HPD had been hard, but at H50 he had found his place. Following a series of apartment disasters he had settled on one that was neither extortionate nor cockroach-ridden. And after massive legal fees, he finally had an agreement that Grace would stay in Hawaii. So, with everything else settled Danny actually had time one child-free Saturday night to consider the pitiful state of his love life. 

Sat on the couch with a beer in hand, he reviewed the sad list of his conquests. Rachel. Rekindling that flame had been, well, stupid to say the least. The pain it had caused both of them had taught him that ex-wives are ex for a reason. He’d enjoyed spending time with Gabby, but that had gone nowhere. He guessed that the continual demands of work, the irregular hours in particular, meant that he’d blown her out one too many times. The depressing thing was that he hadn’t actually noticed that he’d stopped calling her, and she certainly wasn’t calling him. Was that what happened when you were in your thirties?

Gazing at the TV without actually taking anything in, Danny’s depression increased further when he considered that his main relationship was with a six foot SEAL. He spent every working day with Steve, and working days tended to run into the evening when they had a case. When they didn’t, well, he’d probably end up at Steve’s too. If Steve’s mother was around they’d go to Danny’s or find a quiet bar. Weekends he’d usually see Steve , with or without Grace. Suddenly it all became clear to Danny: if he wanted to end this period of abstinence he needed to make a big change. Starting now. 

A quick shower, a change of clothes, and Danny was ready to head out. He looked at himself in the bathroom mirror: perhaps if he hit the bar without someone who looked like a GQ model alongside him he might get lucky. Maybe a tourist bar: he wasn’t looking for long term commitment, just proof that his sex life wasn’t over. He left the bathroom, picked up his wallet and opened his front door, only to be greeted by Steve’s smiling face, six pack in hand. 

“Off out somewhere Danny?”  
“No, Steven. I just happen to have a psychic knowledge of the exact moment that you are about to turn up on my doorstep unannounced.”  
“I bought beer, but if you’re going out I’ll just...”

Danny sighed. The impetus to go out, alone, and pick up a girl had vanished. Another night in with Steve in front of the TV didn’t seem so bad after all. 

“Come on in you big lunk, you’re making my doorstep look messy.” Maybe he could address his dry spell some other time.


End file.
